Golf is often a difficult and exasperating sport to learn. One particularly difficult skill to develop is swinging the club such that the shaft of the club stays in the same plane as the trailing forearm of the golfer during the final portion of the swing and impact with the ball. This motion produces the most efficient and accurate stroke.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a training device that will aid the golfer in developing this swing technique.